Kim's awful Valentine's day
by Broadwayybabyyy
Summary: Ahh Valentine's day. A day of love. For all except for Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford, that is. Will they find love? JxK Oneshot   Alot cuter than it sounds! please read!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Okay, I know I'm wicked late for valentine's day, and I hate valentine's day, but this idea popped into my head at 4:00 in the morning and I couldn't just ignore it. I hope you like it!)**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Kickin' It!, Jack and Kim would be together. Sadly they're not. At least, not in the show ;)**

_Uhg. Valentine's Day._ I thought, _I hate it, I hate it I hate it!_ Yup, you heard me right. I, Kim Crawford, absolutely HATE Valentine's day. I mean, what's the point of it? Okay, I get it. You're in love, your boyfriend bought you flowers, your going to the Valentine's day dance, and your going on a special date. BIG FRIGGIN' DEAL! Please! Step back! I don't care to hear about your utterly perfect day!

Sorry, but I have strong opinions about today. It's lame to only show love and appreciation for someone on _one day a year! _Why not do it **every day**?

_Okay, end of rampage._ I thought as I entered the dojo.

No one was there today. They were all at the dance. Even Eddie and Milton get to go- I mean...are endurring in this meaningless, disgusting event!

But whatever, while they're all spending time on a pointless dance, I'm working on my karate.

After releasing my seemingly brick-filled bag, I throw my blonde waves into a tight ponytail. I drag out three practice dummies and throw seemingly random shots at them. It's a great way to work off steam.

Not that I have any steam to blow off...Okay. Maybe I do. Maybe I'm upset. Maybe I wish Jack asked me instead of that skanky Donna...But nobody asked you!

I kicked the dummy dead-on where his chest would have been, sending it flying downwards, and migrated to victem two.

_Man,_ I thought,_ I hope I don't have to explain any headless dummies to Rudy!_

In the midst of my heavy training, I hear the door to the dojo open, but choose to ignore it. I don't need to talk right now, I need to cool down.

After sending dummy #2 to the ground, I hear someone clearing his throat. I look up to see Jack Anderson. My best friend...and long-time crush.

"Either you're upset about not getting asked to the dance, or those training dummies are really Milton, Eddie, and Jerry in disguise and they stole your lipgloss." He says, trying to be funny.

"Very funny, Anderson. The answer is none of the above." I say, which is true. I'm not mad about not being asked to the dance. I'm mad that _**he**_ didn't ask me.

"Well...talk to me. This problem won't fix it's self." He says, gesturing for me to sit next to him.

"If you couldn't tell, I'm in the middle of something." I say, kicking the final remaining dummy to the ground.

"Well, now they're all on the floor, and you're not busy anymore. You and I are going to Circus Burger and you're telling me what's up." He says, shoving the dummies back into the storage closet and picks up my bag.

"And if I don't want to?" I ask, challenging him.

"I carry you there." He states, as if it's as simple as that.

"I'd like to see you try, Anderson!" I challenge, pushing his shoulders.

"Oh it's _on_ now, Crawford!"

Before I can manage to slip away, he charges at me and grabs me around the waist, throwing me over his should.

I squeek and start to squirm out of arms, but to no avail. I honestly didn't think he could do it! Yet, he proves me wrong once again!

Embarrassingly enough, he carries my bag in one hand and me on his shoulder, all the way to the Circus Burger. He refuses to put me down, ignores my pleas, and laughs at me as we round the corner.

Laughing and screaming, we enter the Circus Burger and he plops me down into a chair at the table we've sat at for the past four years.

"Now...Talk." Jack says, eyeing me seriously.

"I don't wanna..." I mumble, avoiding his eyes and sinking into my chair.

"What if I beg?" He asks.

"Wouldn't work." I say, fully knowing it would.

All of a sudden his eyes get really big and his bottom lip sticks out.

"Pwetty Pwease Kimmy? I just wanna help...Pwease?" He says, speaking somewhat like a four year old.

I roll my eyes, while attempting (and failing) not to smile. Why is he so darn cute when he does that?

"Okay okay! Chill bro! I'll tell you!" I say, smacking his arm, playfully.

He grins at his accomplishment and mutters, "Score for Anderson!"

"Okay, so you were half right. I wasn't upset that I didn't _go_ to the dance. I mean, a few guys asked me but I always said no because...well...I don't know...but I'm upset because the guy I really really like didn't ask me to go..." I say, trying not too make it obvious that I'm talking about him, but still wanting him to figure it out.

"Wait...so this guy you like...he didn't ask you? Well why not?" He asks, getting a little angry.

"Well...He went with somebody else...he went with this girl who absolutly hates everything about me. I tried to warn him that she was a skank...but he didn't believe me..." I say, suddenly finding the table top to be _very_ interesting.

"Who is this guy? Why haven't you told me about him?" He asks, seeming...jealous?

"I...I can't tell you that..." I stutter, feeling very shy.

"Can I have a hint?" He asks with pleading eyes.

"...fine. He's...athletic...good at almost everything...really sweet...he's a great guy...big heart...but he's too dense to see that theres a girl that's basically in love with him sitting right in front of him...He's one of my very best friends." I say, trying to hint that it's him.

"Gee Kimmy, I'm really sorry about that," He says, "If it's any consolation, my night sucked too. I went with Donna to make this one girl that I really like jealous...but it didn't work so well...well it did, but it actually hurt the her more...and she didn't even go to the dance." Jack states, smiling a smile that lets me know he's figured it out.

Instead of playing along, I decided to play dumb.

"That sucks," I say, glancing at my watch, " Oh no! I have got to get home! See you later, Anderson!" I say, right before he grabs my arm.

"I'll walk you home!" He exclaims, grabbing my wrist gently, sending tingles up my arm.

"Okay," I say smiling, "that'd be great. Thanks Jack."

Noticing a light pink overcome his face, I hear him mutter something similar to, "The pleasure is mine."

Feeling my face burn as we leave the mall, I realize that not only is his hand still on my wrist, but ever-so-slowly, Jack is moving his hand into my own.

We don't talk much as he walks me home. We're mostly just enjoying eachother's company.

"Hey, Kim?" Jack says, lacing his fingers through mine.

"Yes?" I ask.

"That guy you were talking about earlier? Who is he?" Jack asked, bumping into my shoulder playfully.

"And why should I tell you?" I ask, bumping his shoulder back.

"Psh," Jack says, smirking, "because I'm you're bestfriend."

"That's not very good reasoning" I tell him.

"Well...hows about a trade? Of information, that is."

"Explain?" I ask, confused.

"I'll tell you who the girl is if you tell me who you're _in wove_ with." Jack says, mockingly.

"1) it's pronounced 'Love', 2) I don't think it's love, 3) I'm intrigued." I say, hoping to get a confession from him.

"1) I couldn't care less, 2) Ah, so it _could_ be love,-"

"That's not what I-" I say, cutting him off.

"3) I thought you would be." He says, talking over my denial.

"Okay. so you tell me first." I say, challenging him.

"Ladies first, Crawford."

"Aw why? Is somebody chicken?" I ask.

I stop walking and pull my hand from his. I face him with my hands on my hips and I challenge him.

"No! I'm just being a gentleman." He says, facing me, almost sounding sincerely.

I did say _almost._

"Yeah. Jackson Clay Anderson. A gentleman. I'd like to see the day!" I exclaim, jockingly, for I have seen the day. Every single day since I met this brown-eyed boy.

"Whatever Crawford. Why don't you go first?" He says, taking a step closer to me.

"Why don't _you_ go first?" I argue, taking a step towards him.

"I definetly think _you_ should go first, Kimmy." Jack says, taking yet another step in my direction.

Not wanting to be one-upped, I take another step towards him and say, "Same time?"

"Okay." He says, stepping so close to me I can feel his hot breath on my face.

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

Neither of us said a word. After 30 seconds of silence, I can't take it anymore. I get up on my tip-toes (When did he get so tall?) and kiss him. An act I've been wanting to do for so long.

At first, I can tell he's shocked. Not really moving or processing what I'm doing. Slowly, but surely, he starts to kiss me back gently, moving his lips in sync with mine.

My arms find there way to his neck and my fingers begin to play with his brown locks of hair.

His arms wrap themselves around my waist and he pulls me closer, smirking against my mouth.

We stay just like that for a long time. Could have been minutes. Could have been hours. Could have been day. I'm not sure. It's pretty hard to calculate the difference between real time and I-just-had-the-best-kiss-of-my-life time.

When we finally need this thing I call oxygen, I slowly pull away and look up at him, my hands still tangled in his hair.

Blue eyes meet brown. Two hearts skip the same beat. Two voices sync into one as we whisper, "Wow."

"I've wanted to do that for a long time..." I say, removing my arms from his neck, suddenly feeling shy and looking at the ground.

"I...I'm glad you did..." He says, taking a step away from me.

We begin to walk in silence again, both of us to embarrassed to say a word. Every now and then my hand will brush his, and we'll both jerk away.

When we finally make it to my house and I turn to him, figuring one of us has to speak.

"Thanks, Jack. For cheering me up..."

"No problem, Kim...I had fun..."

"So did I..."

Thinking there was nothing more to say, I turn towards my house, ready to go inside.

I'm shocked when Jack grabs my handd and pulls me in for another mind-blowing kiss.

When we sepertate, he says, "You're beautiful, Kim. You know that, right?"

"Well, I didn't for a while. But I do now." I smile.

"Kimmy...will you be my girfriend?" Jack asks, hesitantly.

My heart skips another beat as I say, "Absolutely, Jack, Absolutely."

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a hug.

I hug him back tightly and grin as he whispers, "Happy Valentine's Day, Kim."


	2. Author's Note

**A/N:** Aww! You guys are the best! I just checked my Email and I had 20 Emails from FanFiction, all of them were people favoriting _Kim's Awful Valentine, _people following _Kim's Awful Valentine_, People favoriting and following ME, and, my favorite, REVIEWS! I can't believe you guys liked it so much! I'll DEFINETLY be writing more Kim/Jack stories! I absolutely LOVE Leo Howard! Anyway, what I'm trying to say is if it weren't for all of you, I wouldn't want to write! I personally don't think of myself as a good author, but you guys obviously seem to like me. Thank you guys so much! I love you!

-Alyssa


End file.
